Pilot (Amity Park's Phantom)
"Pilot" is the first episode of Amity Park's Phantom. Synopsis After Danny activates his parent's ghost portal, he gains ghostly powers, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, and intangibility. Now, Danny must learn to deal with being different, with the help of the only other two people who know his secret, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson. Summary The episode starts out with Danny and his friends, Tucker and Sam, watching Danny's parents build a ghost portal. When Jack, his father, plugs it in, it doesn't work, because unknown to them they forgot to flip the lever from the inside. Danny decides to take a look inside, he trips, flipping the lever, turning it on. A ray of energy hits him, changing his DNA and causing a huge earthquake around Amity Park, nearly destroying the town and killing people. Danny floats out with green eyes and white hair for a short moment, but then they turned back to normal. Two months later, Danny wakes up late and misses the bus. Danny then uses his powers, to speed past the bus and get to school faster. when the bus gets to school Sam and Tucker see Danny waiting for them. Danny tries to talk to his crush, Valerie Gray, but can't because he mysteriously gets weak around her. Later that day, Danny is walking home when a car crashes into him and he, along with the car, crash into the river, but Danny saves the driver and it turns out to be Vlad Masters and they quickly become friends. Danny gets angry after talking with Tucker about the fact that he may never be normal. Frustrated, Danny runs into the woods. There, he sees Valerie at her mom's grave, who was killed during the earthquake. Danny and Valerie talk about how their lives have been difficult. Sam tells them about a weird incident, that an old football coach was killed by a large steel box. Leaving school, Danny is captured by Dash, the school bully and Valerie's boyfriend, and the football team and before Danny can do something he gets weakened by Dash, who has Valerie's necklace, revealing that's what made him weak around Valerie. Danny, still Tied up in a field, unable to use his powers to break free, is confronted by the ghost who killed the coach (Danny Phantom's enemy Box Ghost), and tells him about his plan to crash the school dance. Vlad finds Danny and unties him. As Danny fell on the floor, the necklace falls off and Danny rushes to stop him while Vlad isn't looking. Wondering where Danny went, Vlad finds the necklace and is also mysteriously weakened by it, so he puts it in a metal box. Danny stops by his house to get the ghost thermos. Right before the ghost can do anything Danny stops him. The box ghost levitates two metal boxes at him. Danny uses his intangibility to phase through the first one, but the second one he grabs and throws at the box ghost. When the box ghost is on the ground Danny traps him in the ghost thermos. Before everyone comes out Danny superspeeds away. At his house, Danny apologizes to Tucker for speeding off they look at the portal and wonder if it could ever work. Trivia *Danny gets his powers and faces the first of many ghost enemies. *Box Ghost makes his first appearance. *Danny figures out he has a weakness his powers don't work on. Continuity *Main page *"Poindexter" -- Episode 2 Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Phantom10's articles